


Between Me And You? There's No Difference.

by RageHappyRoses



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Coming Out, FTM Morty, Gen, Light Drinking, Trans Male Character, Trans!Morty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyRoses/pseuds/RageHappyRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty knows that he has to to do it or else he's going to hide it forever. Today was the day he did it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Me And You? There's No Difference.

He knew the consequences and he was willing to risk it. He hated hiding, he hated putting on a face that wasn't his. Morty knew that his family loved him but did they love him enough? As dysfunctional as they were he liked to believe they did. Although it wasn't his dad or his mom or even his sister he was worried about telling. It was Rick. Morty spent the most time with Rick and if he took it the wrong way then it would make their little adventures a lot more awkward.

 

Morty sighed and took one last look in the mirror, taking a deep breath as he felt the binder stretch around his chest. He had to do it. He couldn't hide it forever. Morty quietly left the bathroom, making his way downstairs to see his dad, mom and Summer all at the table eating breakfast. He breathed in heavily before clearing his throat and getting the attention of them all.

 

"Maria, sweetie, you cut your hair?" Beth asked, standing to better get a look at Morty's hair. He shooed her hands away and stepped back, giving them all a worried look. He made eye contact with Summer, she gave him a look of realization then only nodded. Morty knew that somehow along the way that Summer had already figured it out and there wasn't any question to it, just mutual respect and thankfulness that the air was cleared between them. "Why...why would you cut your hair this short?" She asked. Morty opened his mouth to say something but couldn't find the right words.

 

"Maria, do you hear your mother?" Jerry asked, setting down the paper he was reading. Summer crossed her arms and glared at her father.

 

"Jeeze dad give him a chance to answer" she snapped. The two parents looked to her in surprise then back to Morty with the same expression. Morty took a deep breath before finally starting to speak.

 

"I...don't want to be called Maria, n-not anymore. I-I'm not a girl, I'm- I'm not your daughter, m-my name is M-Morty and I'm a- I'm a boy" he finally spat out, the air thick with silence as both parents only looked at each other in disbelief before back to him.

 

"We love you no matter what, nothing can change that, who cares if you're a boy or a girl or anything in between, we love you Morty" Beth said with a smile. Jerry stood up and smiled, ruffling up his son's hair.

 

"Well, I've always wanted a son, not the most...expected way I thought I'd get one but hey, I'm okay with it" he chuckled a bit nervously before all three of them were caught in a hug. Morty couldn't help but smile the most he had in weeks. His family accepted him and that's all that mattered...well most of them. He still had to tell Rick. He sighed and relaxed because at the moment he just had to sit down and enjoy breakfast with his family.

 

It was later, not too long after breakfast that Morty made his way to the garage. There he saw Rick slouched over the table, sleeping. Morty took a deep breath before shaking him.

 

"Grandpa Rick?" He asked softly. The older groaned and sat up straight, wiping his mouth of drool.

 

"W-what- what is it Maria?" He groaned burping obnoxiously before taking a swing from his flask. Morty cringed at the name and before he could say anything Rick held up his hand, noticing Morty's reaction. "Not Maria hu? Who are you then?" Rick asked, leaning back against the table.

 

"Morty...I-I'm Morty, your- your grandson" he explained. Rick shrugged and turned around to go back to what he'd been working on before he fell asleep. "Y-You're not gonna say anything?" Morty asked. Rick sighed and turned around.

 

"L-Look Morty there's- there's infinite realities which means that- ERUP, that you a-at some point were born male s-so for me to judge you on how- how you feel is just stupid Morty, you- ERRUP, get me Morty?" Rick explained but Morty was so stunned to hear his grandpa say his name, so happy that he just lunged himself forward and hugged him.

 

"Thanks Rick...it means a lot" he said softly. Rick sighed and gave in, hugging back and rolling his eyes.

 

"Yeah yeah, just cause you're really a guy doesnt mean I hate you less, get out I gotta work on some things" Rick muttered. Morty gave him a slight glare before leaving the garage. Once Rick was sure he was gone he allowed himself to smile. "Morty hu? Pretty good name for yourself kid..." He said lowly.


End file.
